


Definition of Feeling Breathless

by arch_cape522



Series: Flufftober 2020 [15]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood is a good boyfriend, Breathless, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Flufftober, Flufftober 2020, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Magnus Bane Needs A Hug, Mentions of Panic Attacks, Tags Are Hard, descriptive but not descriptive sex, is there really fluff?, lost of magic, takes place at the end of 3a
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:47:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arch_cape522/pseuds/arch_cape522
Summary: Magnus gave up his magic, and Alec is there to him feel something more than the aches of what was lost.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Flufftober 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954840
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Definition of Feeling Breathless

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #15: Breathless 
> 
> This takes place after 3A.

Magnus is standing in the shower as he rubs his fingertips together, expecting some kind of blue sparks come from them, but there’s nothing. It’s been almost a month since that day he traded in his magic to save Alec’s parabatai, and he would do it again if there were no choice, but he hates how empty he feels without it. 

He can’t feel the small vibrations under his skin that made him feel alive, made him feel whole like he’s worth something. 

The loss of his magic feels like a warm breathless night air, absent of wind or breeze, causing his skin to crawl, making him feel restless. He could feel his breathing come in short puffs as the numbness he feels travels through his veins. 

He hates this feeling as his heart begins to beat faster, showing no signs of slowing down. So lost in his thoughts, he jumps when he feels a hand touch his neck right where his shoulders and neck meet, grounding him. 

“Breath, Magnus.” 

“Count with me.” 

Alec’s voice pushes through the loud sounds of Magnus’s pulse thrumming through his body. His hand still pressing tight on the space of Magnus’s neck. 

Magnus breathing comes slowly as his senses start to clear. The water that was once hot is now cold, causing him to shiver. Alec reached over him to turn the water off, then grabbing a towel to wrap him in. It’s been a while since he had anything close to a panic attack, and he feels guilty once he realizes that Alec was thoroughly soaked and fully clothed. 

“It’s fine,” Alec tells him as he helps dry Magnus’s skin. “Never apologize for this.” 

Magnus closes his eyes, still trying to keep his breathing under control. He continues to let Alec dry him and lets the younger man dress him in sweatpants and an old sweater that he knows belongs to Alec. 

“Thank you,” Magnus simply says. 

Alec smiles and kisses his neck with the light touch of Alec’s lips lingering on his skin. 

~***~

It’s an overwhelming feeling of Alec’s skin touching his, the way that Alec’s body is covering his, how one of Alec’s arms braced on the side of his head, and the other is stretched out above them, holding their hands in place. Alec makes him feel as if he will break from the pressure of his body against his, leaving him gasping for breath as he arches against every touch that Alec lays bare on his skin. 

Alec’s intakes of breath are loud, mixing with Magnus’s as his body trembles so close to relief. He could feel Magnus’s fingernails run down his back, causing his skin to vibrate. He loves watching Magnus let go and take what he wants. Alec loves the fact he is the one that gets to watch Magnus fall apart beneath him. Wanting to prolong their release, Alec slows his movements. Alec could feel Magnus’s hand tighten in his as the man under him release shallow gasps at Alec’s circular moves. 

They are both so close to release, muscles vibrating from the strain of holding on to the bliss and pleasure coursing just beneath their skin. It’s something about the way Alec holds Magnus, making him forget where he’s. The lingering touches, the kisses on his skin, healing him from the inside out. Alec makes him feel loved and gives him hope that he will survive this world with no longer having magic at his side. 

No longer holding back, Magnus presses his face into Alec’s neck, placing a kiss there to get the man’s attention. Their eyes lock, conveying everything they couldn’t say out loud as their release starts to be too much. Magnus feels Alec in his core as his mind is relishing in the sensation of his release. His body is tingling in the lingering bliss from Alec’s undoing. 

Coming down from their high, Magnus can feel Alec’s breath near his ear. Alec is the only one who Magnus allows to control his mind and body, leaving him feeling breathless. 

~***~

They’ve been in bed all day, and the city’s sounds outside, providing white noise in the background. 

Since Magnus lost his magic, it has been a day by day process for him. He knows that it is causing indirect stress for Alec, but the man is nothing but patient with him. Alec helps him deal with the struggles of not having magic at his fingertips and whispers in the night when Magnus’s mind overwhelmed him, and for that, he is grateful. 

Alec has his arms around Magnus in a protective embrace, hand under Mangus’s shirt drawing patterns upon Magnus’s abdomen. There’s nothing sexual about Alec’s movement except to provide Magnus comfort and the sentiment of feeling safe and loved. 

Magnus closes his eyes as Alec continues to slide his fingers across his skin, whispering everything and nothing in his ear. Alec’s breath against his skin is sending small sparks of comfort and pleasure under his skin. Alec is the only one who’s able to make his pulse race at a simple lingering touch making his skin feel on fire, making him longing for more. To Magnus, Alec is his anchor to his waves of emotion; he is, by definition, what it means to feel breathless. 


End file.
